


【Y2】Fairytale

by Sandine



Category: Arashi - Fandom, Y2 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandine/pseuds/Sandine
Kudos: 8





	【Y2】Fairytale

怀才不遇的唱作人x当红游戏主播  
年龄要前推，大概是二十代前半这样  
依旧有我流车的私设！  
因为我的点不在dirty talk上嘛，所以一直不怎么写对话  
闷头开干8好意思！  
然后今天话好多我必须要说我真的好喜欢写抱艹，虽然比较考验左位的腰力，但是我太喜欢了555我觉得S先生没有问题（？

“就播到这里啦，今天破例想送给大家一支朋友唱作曲的demo，晚安。”  
高居榜首的直播间变成了黑屏，只剩下弹幕不停刷来刷去，二宫和也在屏幕前敲了敲桌面，demo很短不过一分钟左右，曲风却很是新奇大胆，丝毫不乱地融合了各种元素，低沉的男声恰到好处地辅佐了这首歌曲 。直播间里的粉丝在热情高涨地讨论，二宫却没有看，站起来走到落地窗前，两指一捏转一圈手机，拨了号。  
“在做什么？”  
“弹琴，怎么了？”  
“你不看我直播啊。”  
电话那头顿时有些慌神，停了一停，又补救解释太忙而忘记，被一句玩笑话‘你能有什么事’呛了回去。樱井翔却对玩笑认了真，盘膝坐在出租屋的地板上，抓抓头发，提了一句会看录屏，有些郁结，刚要再补救一下就被打断。  
“等我一下。”  
电话紧接着便断了，一片忙音。

樱井翔挂了电话，望着还在缓慢升温的热水器有些晃神，指肚下压着的琴键磨损得很厉害，老旧钢琴占据了出租屋不小的位置，却也是他在旧货市场费了些工夫淘来的。毕竟鲜少有人乐意出售这种笨重的物什。东京都寸土寸金，房东是个耳朵失聪的老人，自己一个人住着过大的房子多少不太踏实，见了樱井爽快分了个一居室给他租住，胜在干净，地段也安静。  
樱井翔刚合上琴盖准备倒上热水冷凉，纸拉门被悄悄敲了两下。他没顾上热水壶险些打翻在地，走到门边刚扯开一道门缝，一缕小声抱怨就顺着缝隙挤了进来。  
“好冷啊，奶奶也已经睡啦。”  
樱井翔有些讶异，还是松开门把手退开了一步，二宫和也顶开门，裹进一股不大的寒气，他没有回身，两下蹬掉鞋子反手向后推上门，下一秒却也不安分环上樱井的脖颈。外面着实是冷得狠了，连二宫眸底都盈了些许寒意，还带着夜晚的露水和星子，一股脑儿冲进樱井的眼里。  
这冰凉的露水精灵啄了一吻在樱井翔的眉心，又旋着小圆步子舞到鼻梁，末了收紧了胳膊，偏过头亲了亲樱井的唇瓣，灵动极了，带着股轻轻巧巧小孩子的气息，又不发出动静，屋内只开了一盏小灯，昏黄的光投过来，也只让樱井在一偏头的呼吸交缠间隙窥见对方下巴上的小痣。

二宫和也趁对方愣神的间隔笑了笑，脱下外套随手一丢，哼着歌走进屋子。热水壶敞开着，壶口还在冒着丝丝缕缕热气，盖子滚落在地上。琴架上散了些谱子，画得整齐，但是很密，樱井走过来把热水重新倒进杯子里递过去，二宫低头喝了几口，拿起谱子看了一会，就很快小声哼了起来。  
他把屋里的灯扭亮了，钢琴盖又被重新打开，似乎感受到目光，二宫抬起头来，晃了晃手中薄薄的纸页，煞有介事的亮着眼睛。  
“樱井先生，我有一点想听。”  
樱井翔笑了，他接过谱子，搁回琴架。  
“一点是有…”  
“很想听。”这是二宫和也抢答。  
樱井的手指堪堪落在白键上，闻言又停住了。“我没有忘记你的直播，是因为…”  
可惜他并没有说完，就被忽而兴起的亲吻封了缄。二宫和也像个夜行小动物，膝行了两步扳过樱井翔的双肩，探身向前把后半句直接堵了回去，樱井被抵得重心转移，不得不伸手撑向身后，可惜对方不给他停顿的机会，方才喝了热水，连唇舌都变得暖了烫了，温热的呼吸扫在樱井的鼻尖。樱井的右手顺着二宫单薄的衣摆滑进去，手心与皮肤的温差混合后腰敏感的皮肤，二宫轻轻颤了一下，挑起眉退开一点。  
“等下再听。”  
樱井被撩拨得起了火，周遭都升腾出低沉危险的攻击性，他耐住最后的性子压着声音，轻咬二宫耳廓软骨，让这蛮不讲理深夜上门的磨人精怪妥协。深秋又下了场雨，二宫还是一样薄衣薄裤，一边嘀咕着冷，一边又踢蹬着两条腿把长裤甩开，褪掉内裤，光裸的下半身冷不丁腾了空，樱井把他抱起来走去床边，二宫吓了一跳，双腿在空气中晃了晃，随即身体便一转倒进柔软的床垫。  
趁樱井站在床边解裤子的空当，二宫回身，熟门熟路去够第二个小抽屉里的避孕套，偏长的白衬衣遮住了小半个臀瓣和后穴，跪坐的姿势过于诱欲，樱井翻上床不轻不重拍了一巴掌，白皙的皮肤浮起浅红的印子。  
牙咬开小袋子的时候二宫还是不安分，大腿内侧蹭叠在樱井膝盖上，空着的左手扶上对方半硬的性器缓慢撸动着，樱井低喘一声，低了低头，后颈骨显现出来，床榻一侧只有一盏台灯，旋钮并未拧到最亮，昏昏暗暗勾勒出彼此身体的阴影棱角。  
狡黠的小主播半小时前撂下电话就伸手摸向润滑，眼下泥泞的后穴在他跪坐抬高腰臀的刹那，落差坠着透明的润滑液顺着穴口的翕动滑下来，这会儿撩够了人，二宫又不愿意动了，搂住樱井的脖子扭扭腰向前趴了一下。  
樱井翔的手掌蛇一样顺着白衬衫的边缘滑进去，在二宫腰侧游走，又沿着在小腹逗留，麻痒的触感激得二宫惊弓之鸟一般抖了一下，恰好柱头又不上不下卡在口上，二宫忍得发了疯， 穴口像被蛇信舔舐一样湿热磨人，他低头在樱井后肩用虎牙尖硌了一下表示不满。樱井笑了笑，眼底欲火也要烧得蹿高，双手扒着对方的臀瓣分开濡湿的后穴向里送去，那处软肉微微泛红忙不迭迎了上来，二宫抬得腰都酸狠了，这会儿忍不下一松，半根阴茎全都滑了进去，甫一填满，二宫轻声呜咽着皱了下眉，随后配合着跪开了些。肠肉缩着蠕动贴合，身体内部的炙热也让樱井发出舒服的喟叹，他摸了摸对方的后脊骨在皮肉里隔出的形状，试探着上下动起来。跪坐的动作让每次进入都达到更完美的契合和夸张的纵深，肠液混着润滑渐渐分泌，交合处湿得一塌糊涂，渐而浑浊的液体磨出了白沫，囊袋撞击着穴口的声音因为位置的关系而沉闷许多，压了分贝后水声便愈发明显，二宫脸颊发烫，生理性心理双重的快感磨得他喘息不迭，口腔上壁隐隐发干，双手抓着樱井的肩膀也用不上力气，带着烫意的眼泪啪嗒打在樱井后背上，让对方一阵欲望翻腾，又狠狠向上一顶。  
樱井把他抱着翻过来跪趴在床上的时候，二宫甚至手肘完全撑不住瞬间便软了下去，后入的体位对穴口软肉的刺激被放大，又因为二宫的腰肘都使不上力，整根没入的角度空间都愈发顺畅深长，节奏速度都逐渐加快，猛烈的操弄撞击让樱井情动低喘着，眼睫垂下来，扇形的小阴影扫在眼底，左手扶着二宫的腰，右边还拉着对方的小臂，二宫就这样侧着趴在床上，右眼睛没有被埋在枕头里，蒙着一层氤氲水汽扭着脸看樱井翔，双唇微微张着断续呻吟逐渐拉高，嗓子也哑得很。情欲升至顶端的片刻似乎被无限拉长，浩海里的孤帆被波浪翻涌打湿，樱井退出来几乎是同时刻，身下的冬日小妖便没了支持摔在床上，床单湿了一片，柱头在后穴和前列腺双重刺激下泄了好几轮，已经射不出来什么了，可怜的渗出一股股浅淡的透明体液。  
樱井俯下身想要抱对方去浴室，却被怀里的人搂紧脖子软绵绵亲了一口，二宫上下挥舞着白嫩的双腿，有些蛮横地指挥他去钢琴那边坐下。  
一场激烈的性爱让二宫脱力地靠在樱井身后的矮脚桌边，他喝了点凉掉的水润润嗓子，开口还是哑的，却没那么奇怪了。  
“你说，为什么没看我的直播来着？”  
樱井翔没说话，回头笑着看了二宫一眼，又回过身去坐好，搭在黑白键上的手指接着便跳动起来，方才成型的乐章轻灵地悦动。二宫听缘由兴致一半被掐断，撇了撇嘴，探身摸过靠在墙角的吉他，他手指扔有些抖，还是整条胳膊抱住吉他，循着曲谱合起音来，低低暗暗的，额前的碎发随着低头的动作轻轻颤动着。  
一曲终了，樱井翔的手指停了，虚搭在琴键上，他有些出神地看着琴谱，一时没有人讲话，二宫把吉他放回去，腿间斑驳的精斑还没来得及清理，他就这样悄悄看着樱井的侧脸。  
“有点可惜。”  
“嗯？”乍听这没头没尾的一句，二宫愣了一下。  
“是我给和也写的歌，还没磨好，先给你听去了。”  
“哈！”二宫和也向前凑过去，把下巴搁在对方后肩，“'和也'，是谁呀？女朋友？”  
“答对也没有奖励哦。”


End file.
